


Blue x Blue

by nijoyuuto



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Actors: Songs Connection (Anime), Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Albums)
Genre: Concerts, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijoyuuto/pseuds/nijoyuuto
Summary: This is a crossover fanfic between AAside and Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS ( ACTORS : Songs Connection )Forgive me for the grammar errors, weird story, and ooc.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Otonomiya Saku
Kudos: 1





	Blue x Blue

Today, Sousuke, Uta, and I made a street concert. That was the second time, I guess? It started after school. We've prepared some songs including cover songs.

"Ok, now everything has been settled, it means we're ready for the concert!" Sousuke said.

"Un, let's start this Sakkun, Sousuke!" Uta replied with a big smile.

The concert was a big success, many people came and watched us. They even sang together, I was so happy that I could make people happy with our song.

Suddenly, I saw a blue haired man behind the crowd. I knew the other people looked happy too but, this man was different. He seemed really enthusiastic about our concert. He even looked like he wanted to sing with us.

I ignored him for a while. But his sparkling eyes made me can't resist. Then I called him to go to us. As I thought, he really wanted to sing with us.

"Um, hello. I called you because uh...you looked so eager to sing with...us." I said with nervousness.

"Yes, thank you for called me to the stage. I very wanted to sing with you. You have such a good voice!" Replied the blue haired man.

Then, I whispered to Sousuke "Sousuke, help, I can't talk with a stranger..."

"Ah ok ok." 

"Hello, we're Sakutasuke. An unit with 3 people made by high schoolers. I'm Kagura Sousuke, the composer. This guy is Outa Uta, the songwriter. And the last one is Otonomiya Saku, the singer." Sousuke explained.

"I'm Nanahoshi Ren, singer from Argonavis. Nice to meet you!"

We continued the concert, Ren-san was such an amazing singer. His voice was very powerful and soft, we sang Answer and Ryuuseiu. 

-After the concert-

"Saku-kun!" Ren-san said.

"Yes?"

"Your voice was great! And I think, I've heard it before somewhere too."

"Oh yeah? Th...thanks Ren-san." 

"You're welcome." Said Ren-san with smile.

Suddenly, 4 men came to us.

"Ren-kun, let's go...we've been searching for you everywhere...oh, who are these guys?" Said the blonde man.

"Ah, we're Sakutasuke. Nice to meet you." Sousuke gave his hand and shook hands.

"Sakuta...suke?" The red haired man replied.

"Um, and you guys are~?" Uta said.

The 4 of them said "We're Argonavis." 

Then, they're Ren-san's bandmates? I never expected that I'll meet people from an amazing band.

Oh right, I have to go to Volcano!

"Gu...guys, I have to go now..."

"Ok Sakkun~"

I ran as fast as I could. I opened the door and prepared for the work. Kai and Enjoji-senpai, were already waiting for me.

-A few minutes later-

"Aah that was delicious~ thanks Saku!" Said Enjoji-senpai after he ate 2 plates of jumbo curried rice.

Kai pouted and glared at me. Oh no, I hope he won't do that again.

*Clang clang*

"Welcome- Re...Ren-san?"

"Saku-kun, you're working here?"

"Yes..."

"I want a plate of jumbo curried rice." Said the green haired man. He looked so interested with the curry.

After that, they ate the curry voraciously. I wonder if they ate the curry like that because it was so delicious or they were just very starving.

"I want, more!!" Said the brown haired man. Oh, maybe it was true that the curry's tasty.

"Oh yeah, Saku-kun. I hadn't tell you about their name, right?"

"Y, yes.."

"Then, the leader must tell him!" Said the blonde man.

"Um...ok then, hello Saku? We're Argonavis, I'm Goryo Yuuto, the leader and guitarist. This one's Matoba Wataru, the lyrics writer and bassist. The one who likes curry's Kikyo Rio, keyboardist. And the blonde one's Banri, drummer. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you.." We shook hands. I think Yuuto's a good guy. And so are they.

We talked a lot about band activities, jokes, and the others! So comfortable to talk with them. After that, the 4 left the curry house and made Ren-san and I alone.

*Sileeenceee--*

Nobody could talk. I think, Ren-san's a quiet guy too, just like me.

Suddenly, Ren-san talked to me "Saku-kun."

"Yeah, Ren-san?"

"I think, you're very similar to me."

"Eh...why?"

W, which part of me that looks like him?

"We used to be shy boys. But, because of 2 people, we can be like this. Singing in front of many people and make them happy."

I nodded and smiled at him, "Ah, I think so."

"And our eyes and hair color are the same, right?" Ren-san chuckled.

"Um, you're right."

A little bit embarrassed, Ren-san knew me so well even though we just met a few hours ago.

"I hope we can be good friends, Saku-kun!" Ren-san said with genuine smile.

"Y, yes Ren-san."

-A few minutes later-

I...I got Ren-san's phone number!! Now, we are really...friends?

I want to sing...with Ren-san!

-At the hospital-

"Sister, you know? I met an amazing person this afternoon."

"Really? That's good, then. Bring them here later so I can meet them too." Sister said.

I replied with a happy face "Yes, sister!"

Today was longer than usual, but I felt happy. I wonder if I can meet Ren-san in the future.

I walked to my home, feed my cat, and went to my bed.

"Zzzzzz..."

*Chirp chirp chirp*

Morning, huh? Time to start my usual activity, like always.

"Saku, let's go to school!" Ah, Hinata's already waiting for me.

"Yes."

We walked to school, everything was like the usual until...

"Saku-kun, we meet again here!" Said Ren-san.

"Ren-san, you...you're still here??"

Hinata looked at the two of us, especially to me. Maybe he never knew that I have a friend outside from Tenshou Gakuen's students.

"Yes, maybe I'll be here for more 5 to 8 days."

So, I can make our friendship closer and closer, right?

"Oh...and also, good morning Ren-san, I want to go to the school with Hinata."

"Ah yeah, see you later!"

Ren-san ran to Volcano. I was very sure that the 4 were already waiting for him.

-At Volcano-

"Ren-kun, finally..." Banri said

"Ah, sorry. I met Saku a few minutes ago."

"So you really want to...make a concert with him?" Said Wataru.

"Yes, because...he has an amazing voice. So hard to find a guy like him. It makes me wanna sing on a same stage with him."

"Then, what about your boyfriend?" Rio replied.

"Nayuta-kun? Of course he's still my number one. But this time, I don't know, I fell like Saku-kun is...the other one that can make me excited, just like when I used to be with Nayuta-kun."

The 4 nodded and smiled to me. Wataru-kun said, "Do what you want to Ren, we will always support you."

-Tenshou Gakuen-

"Sakkun~"

"Sousuke, Uta..."

"Saku, what are you worried about?" Sousuke said

"No, I..."

"Hm?"

"I really want to sing with Ren-san but, I think he won't accept me. I even think that we can be good friends but..."

"Don't think bad already, I'm sure that he wants to sing with you too." Sousuke patted my shoulder.

"Um..."

The recess ended and we went back to our class. Couldn't focus in the class because I was thinking about Ren-san.

After the last lesson, Sousuke, Uta, and I went to our usual place to make a new song and upload it to YouTube and another websites.

"Saku-kun!" Ren-san ran towards us.

"Ren-san, what are you...doing here?"

"They allowed me." 

"Allowed...what?"

"That I will make a small concert with you!" Ren-san said with shiny eyes.

"A small concert...with me?"

"Yup, we will sing together. On the same stage."

I didn't believe it. Ren-san, really wants to sing with me. 

"I, I definitely want to, Ren-san!" I said nervously. Still didn't think that Ren-san asked me to sing together.

Then, Ren-san and I searched for our costume and place to held the concert. Fortunately, Singing club wanted to help us with the stage and sound system, Broadcasting club to be the mcs, Beautification club with the costume and maintain the cleanliness, and the other to distribute the flyers.

"So...the eight of us will appear?" Sousuke said.

"I think we won't fit." Wataru replied.

"Then, we have to replace the keyboardist and guitarist since Sousuke and Uta play it too, right?" Banri said.

"We have to choose. What do you think?" Rio said.

"Ok." We said it together.

After the discussion, Rio will be the keyboardist and Sousuke the guitarist. What about Uta and Yuuto? They will be two of the audience and play the last song.

The concert started after school. We already prepared all, now, we just have to wait until the concert starts.

-After school-

"Ok so, let's start this concert...Argonavis and Sakutasuke!!" We all said it with enthusiasm and loud voice.

We walked to the stage. It reminded me to the concert that saved our world. Now, we're here again, to do a concert and sing some songs.

"Good afternoon y'all~ today, finally we will watch a friendship concert between Argonavis and Sakutasuke!!! Wow, I can't wait anymore, what about you guys???" Said Kouya-senpai. He's energetic like the usual. So fit to be a mc.

"We can't wait too!!" The audiences replied.

"Ok then, Argonavis and Sakutasuke, show us your performance!"

The concert starts. Finally. I, I really sing on the same stage with Ren-san. I felt goosebumps in my whole body, this is unbelievable!

We sang 5 songs in total. Now, we will sing the 6th song, Argonavis and Sakutasuke's new song.

"All of the audience, we will sing our new song. Blue x Blue!!!" Ren-san and I said together.

Actually, we didn't even decided the title and we said that automatically.

We finished all of the songs. The audience were speechless and then clapped their hands. We felt so happy. That was the best concert ever.

Suddenly, Keishi-senpai came towards us

"Sorry for disturbing this moment but, Argonavis, it already your time to go back." Keishi's voice?

"Ah, ok. Then, uh...bye, Saku-kun." Ren-san said with sad face.

"But why Ren-san?"

"Actually, we're from a different universe. We accidentally came here and met you."

"So, you all really have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Rio said.

"Then, let us say goodbye to you first."

After we said goodbye, Argonavis left. But before that, I hugged all of them. Our short but very memorable meeting has ended.

Well, it may be ended, but we will always remember each other. I'm very sure that it will be.

\- Saku

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic!! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)


End file.
